Hermione's Puberty Adventures
by PervertedDobby
Summary: Hermione has just started her first year at Hogwarts, and finds a book, telling her about sex. LEMONS.
1. Chapter 1

A/N-**This story will not follow some of the things that happen to Hermione in her first year. For Example, Lockhart is her teacher and she can go to Hogsmeade. **

Hermione walked down the halls of Hogwarts, anxious to get to her Defense Against the Dark Arts Class. She was so excited! Gilderoy Lockhart would be teaching the class! Hermione sighed an continued to the class.

The class itself was a blur. They took a test on Lockhart's work, and battled Cornish Pixies, but all Hermione could focus on was Professor Lockhart. After class, she stayed and talked to him. "Hello !", Hermione gushed. "Well if it isn't my favorite student, Mrs. Granger." ,Gilderoy flashed his signature smile, "So what brings you here, Miss?" Hermione thought fast. She didn't actually need anything. "Er... I wanted to check out a book from the Restricted Section, and needed your signature." Hermione fibbed. "Of Course!",Gilderoy exclaimed, and signed the parchment Hermione was holding. Hermione smiled and scurried away.

Later that afternoon, Hermione had just finished her homework for the day. She looked down and saw the parchment Gilderoy had signed, and decided, _Might as well get the book now._ She headed to to the library, and entered the Restricted Section. Hermione looked for a book, but trouble was, she had read just about all of the books. She continued searching and finally found a book she hadn't read: _Fantastic Sex and How to Do it_. The title puzzled Hermione. She had never heard of sex before. After all, she was only 11. She knew it only as another word for gender. This intrigued her, and she proceeded to check it out. When Madam Pince saw her with the book, she exclaimed, " Why on earth do you have that book? Sex Education is not till Fourth Year!" This intrigued Hermione even further. "Professor Lockhart suggested I should read it." She said hastily, and ran back to her dormitory.

Hermione snuggled into bed and took the book out. She studied the Table of Contents:

_**Table of Contents**_

_**1: Male Genital System**_

_**2:Female Genital System**_

_**3: Sexual Reproduction**_

_**4:Masturbation**_

_**5:Oral Sex**_

_**6:Anal Sex**_

_**7:Vaginal Sex**_

_**8: Role-Play Sex**_

_**9:Orgasms**_

_**10:Sexually Transmitted Diseases**_

_Sexually transmitted diseases?_ Hermione wondered. She opened to the Chapter, to find only a few words.

_**Don't worry about these diseases. Just stick your wand into your (or your partner's) vagina. Then cast the spell:** _Sexum Subsito

_**This will prevent you from a STD, but not from pregnancy. To prevent pregnancy, push the wand into **__**your (or your partner's) vagina**_, then cast the spell: Praegnatio Terminus.

_**These two spells should stop any reproduction or STD. **_Below was a picture, showing a body part similar to Hermione's... Hermione never wondered what her urination system was called. The picture showed a body part similar to Hermione's urination system, with a wand sticking into it.

Then she wondered _Why do we wear clothes anyway? Don't we all have the same body parts? What is there that is so private? _

Hermione took off her clothing and stared at her urination system. She saw that a few hairs grew above it. She had never noticed those hairs before.

Hermione fell asleep, with dreams filled with her urination system.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke up late, and hurried to put her clothes on, but something felt different, on her chest. She felt her chest and found that it had risen higher than the rest of her torso. She began to look much older.

Hermione wanted to consult the book again as soon as possible, so she hastily finished her classwork in DADA, and rushed out for her lunch period, which she decided to devote to the book.

"Hermione! Wait!" Harry called out, but it was no use. "What's gotten into her?" Harry asked. "Dunno", Ron replied,"But she sure looks more beautiful."

Hermione ran into her dormitory, and found the book. She opened to Chapter 1: The Male Genital System

**_The human male genital system consists of a number of magical organs that form a part of the reproduction process. In this type of reproductive system, these sex organs are located outside the body, around the pelvic region. The pelvic region is located at waist level between the legs.  
_**

**_The main male sex organs are the penis and the testicles._**

**The Penis**

_**The male penis is a external organ that has many uses.**_

_**1: Can be used as a wand in dire situations**_

_**2: Male Urination System**_

_**3: Sexual Reprduction**_

_**In this section , we will mainly talk about it's sexual uses. The penis transports semen and sperm outside of the human. The penis consists of a 'body' and a 'head'. (Shown in Figure 1)**_

Hermione looked at the picture to the left of the writing. It showed a long, hanging tube, with a weird half dome shape ant the end.

_**The body and head may swell up to 4 times the size of the penis' usual size. This is known as an erection, and can occur spontaneously, or when a stimulus such as a naked girl occurs. When the erection grows, it becomes harder, making it easier to enter that female genital system.  
**_

**The Testicles**

_**The testicles are two ball-shaped organs that produce semen and sperm. The testicles are hidden within a ball sac, made of mostly skin. The testicles lie just beneath the penis. **_

_**SPERM and SEMEN  
**_

_**Sperm are male cells composed of a head and a flagella. (Shown in Figure 2) Their primary purpose is to penetrate the female egg. Semen is a mix of a male's urine and sperm, which is the substance that usually enters the female. **_

The chapter ended, and Hermione was appalled. She ran out of her dormitory to find Ron. Innocently, she thought, _I have to see this genital system for myself. _


	3. Chapter 3

Ron had the sudden urge to find Hermione. He first searched the library, then proceeded to the Gryffindor Common Room. He had just given the Fat Lady the password, and he suddenly bumped into Hermione.

"Oh! Ron!" She exclaimed, "You were just the person I was looking for! Come into my dormitory, I need you to show me something."

Together they entered her dormitory, and Hermione ordered, "Take off your clothing, Ron." Ron looked suprised. "What?" He said. "I said, take off your clothes, Ron! Now!" She was impatient. Ron considered for a moment. _I never actually thought of why we wear clothes 't hurt, Can it? _With that, Ron took off all his clothing, but not his underwear. Hermione rolled her eyes, and pulled his underwear down. Her eyes widened.

The penis in 3D effect was amazing to her. She rubbed her hands up and down his penis body, and rubbed the spot in the middle of his penis head, where the sperm was said to come out. She was fascinated by the research she was doing. _I want to see it erect!_ Hermione thought. She racked her brain to find out what the book had suggested to stimulate the erection. Finally, she remembered. Hermione pulled of her uniform, to reveal to Ron an amazing sight.

Ron watched as Hermione removed her own clothing. Her naked body made him horny, though he had no idea what he was feeling. He saw her perfect chest, her two nipples hard and her breasts themselves, huge. His eyes moved down her pretty body, and rested upon a triangular area, where he expected a... Ron had never wondered what his urinal system was called. But he had expected a urinal system similar to his, and was shocked by the huge difference. He suddenly felt the urge to massage his urinal system. He looked down to find it had grown about three times in size, and was much harder than he had ever felt before. He slowly massaged it, and he felt so good inside.

Hermione rushed to inspect the erect penis. Sure enough, it was much bigger and harder. She then reached underneath his penis, and found his testicles. She felt around the squishy skin bag, and found two ball shaped organs. Amazing.

Hermione told Ron that her 'experiment ' was over, and he grumpily started to put his shirt on, when Hermione noticed a sticky fluid coming from his penis, and yelled, "Wait!". Ron stopped changing. Hermione tasted the liquid, and sure enough, it tasted like a mix of urine and some other, very tasty substance. She assumed it was semen, and took a vial out and collected a sample.

Ron began to feel scared. Hermione was making things happen to his body that had never happened before. He proceeded to leave, and Hermione finally let him.

She pulled her clothes back on, but her chest was becoming more and more uncomfy. She decided to not wear her t-shirt ever again.

She went into the common room and headed for the exit. As soon as she had left Gryffindor Tower, she ran into a pair of burly fifth-year Slytherins.


	4. Chapter 4

"Well, well, well." The first one said,"A topless first year, with some _magical_ boobs." His hand groped her chest. She had no idea what he was doing, and let him touch her. The other one wolf-whistled. They took her to the Room of Requirement, which became a room filled with sex toys, tampons, beds, and flyers with the protection spells Hermione had seen in the book. She didn't recognize any of the other items. The first boy pulled her skirt off, and Hermione pulled down her own underwear, still oblivious to what the two boys were doing. She saw bulges at the hem of both boys' pants. _Erect Penises! _She thought.

Hermione looked down at her vagina. _More Hair! _She seemed to be happy. The two boys were unbuckling their pants, when suddenly they heard someone coming. They quickly put their pants back on and left quickly. Hermione didn't understand that what they were doing was bad. She seemed disappointed that she wouldn't be able to do more research on other subjects besides Ron.

Naked, she ran back to her dormitory without running into anyone. She took out the book and began Chapter 2: The Female Genital System.

**_The female genital system is composed of the vagina, uterus, ovaries and fallopian tubes. _**

**_The vagina is used for the female urination system, childbirth, and sexual reproduction. The vagina is basically a hole just below waist level. (Shown in Figure 3)_**

**_The uterus The uterus consists of a body and a cervix. The cervix protrudes into the vagina. The uterus is essential in sexual response by directing blood flow to the pelvis. _**

Hermione found it very hard to inspect her own vagina, for she could not see it. She decided she would have to ask Ginny later on.

_**The ovaries are a female organ where the egg is made. The egg cell is designed for the sperm cell to enter it.**_

_**The fallopian tubes carry the eggs away from the ovaries. When a female reaches puberty, around the age of 12 or 13, she will begin to dispose of these eggs that are not used for sexual reproduction. This is known as a period. A period occurs every month. The female will lose eggs and some blood. To stop the flow of the period, Muggles use tampons, but Wizards find it easier to use our wands.  
**_

_**To prevent the period from leaking, use the spell :** _Ovarium ovum

**_During puberty, the female will also develop breasts in her chest area. (Figure 4) _**

**_The breasts are used to provide milk for off spring. The breasts can grow to a large size and feel very awkward on a girl's chest. To prevent the uncomfortableness, wizards use bras, that can be found by request at Gladrags Wizarding Wear in Hogsmeade. _**

Hermione finished the chapter and realized that the lunch period was almost over. She pulled her clothes back on, revoking her decision not to wear a shirt again.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Hermione woke up, and realized it was Saturday, the first day she got to go to Hogsmeade. She quickly had a butterbeer with Ron and Harry, and left for Gladrags.

On her way, she met Angelina Johnson, who was also going to Gladrags. "Hey, Angelina, what are you buying today?" Hermione asked.

"Um, nothing" Angelina was embarrassed. She didn't think Hermione would know what a bra was, but her breasts were developing, and she was the brightest witch of her age.

"Well, I'm buying a bra. I think my breasts are getting too big." Hermione said. As they entered Gladrags, Hermione lifted her t-shirt to show Angelina.

Angelina was appalled. "H-h-hermione! You are way to pretty to be so oblivious! I'll give you some lessons after Quidditch practice tomorrow.I'll show you some stuff about why you should always be wearing your clothing." Angelina bought her bra quickly and left.

Hermione had no idea what to do. She went up to the saleswitch, and said, "Excuse me, I would like to buy a bra." The witch looked bored. "Do you know your size?"

"Uh... no" Hermione said. The witch used her wand to conjure a measuring tape and Hermione's t-shirt started to lift itself. The witch locked the door for complete privacy.

The tape measured the diameter, circumference, volume, surface areas of her breasts, and many other things Hermione couldn't place. When the measure went back into its drawer, the lady announced, "Size 32B. You'll find the bras you can buy over there." The lady pointed to a shelf in the back of the store.

Hermione walked and looked at the bra types. They had:

_**Lacy Bras**_

_**Padded Bras**_

_**Full Cup Bras**_

_**Strapless bra**_

_**Pushup Bra**_

They also had some special magical bras:

_**Self-Grow Bra (Grows to fit your breasts!)**_

_**Self-unhooking Bras**_

_**Breast-GrowBra ( uses magic to make your breasts larger!)**_

Hermione chose two of the full cup bras, and two of the Self-Grow Bras.

She paid 15 Galleons for the four bras, and left the shop with one of the full cup bras on. Suddenly, Hermione felt pain in her vagina. She entered the nearest public restroom, and looked at it. She saw that it was very bloody. _My first period! _She thought. She quickly dug out the book and went to the index. She found period and read the sentence beside it.

_**The period occurs every month for a female to get rid of excess egg cells. A bloody fluid exits the body. To stop the flow, us the spell**_Ovarium Ovum.

Hermione pulled her wand out, and stuck it into her vagina. In the process, she accidentally jabbed her clitoris though she didn't know. _ felt good. _

She got into her vagina,and said _**Ovarium**** Ovum!**_The leaks stopped, and the vagina was clean, but Hermione was intrigued by the goodness she felt when she jabbed herself right ahead of her vagina.

That night, Hermione used her fingers to rub, jab, and pinch the small area above her vagina. She moaned a lot, but didn't know she was masturbating.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day was Sunday. Hermione had completed her homework, so she started to read Chapter 3: Sexual Reproduction.

_**When the penis and the vagina make contact, sexual reproduction occurs. The penis is designed to easily enter the vagina. During a woman's first time having sex, a small piece of skin inside the vagina known as the hymen is broken by the penis,which may hurt the woman. The hymen can be easily removed with magic and no pain, at St. Mungo's, and can be repaired with **_**Reparo.**

_**When sex occurs, sperm exits the penis and enters the vagina and penetrates the egg in the fallopian tube. The sperm breaks the outer coating of the egg, and when they are together, they are the first form of a human baby. **_

_**A man can easily take advantage of a woman by having sex with her against her own will, because sex is more pleasurable for men, and can hurt women.**_

Hermione now realized why Angelina was so embarrassed and why the fifth-years were so happy to see her. _How could I be so oblivious?_

Though she was having second thoughts about her research, she still wanted to inspect Ginny's vagina.

Hermione saw that it was nearly lunchtime, and decided to meet Ginny there and ask her for her help.

Hermione found Ginny at the Gryffindor table quickly. "Hello, Ginny!", She said, "I need you to show me something today after lunch." "Okay?" Ginny was stumped. What could she show to Hermione?"

The pair went to their dormitory at first, but Hermione saw Luna Lovegood was already there. "Umm... we can't do it here, Ginny. Let's go."

"Do what?" Luna asked. "Nothing. Don't worry." Hermione replied. " Okay. I guess I'll just have to tell Professor Dumbledore that you guys are sneaking away."

" Just let her come." Ginny said. Hermione thought for a moment, then decided that Luna would be allowed as well, and it wouldn't be fair that Parvati, their roommate, would be left out. The three girls made a plan to do the mysterious thing Hermione wanted to do, on that night. Luna went off to inform Parvati, and the deal was done.

Hermione looked out the window, and saw that the Gryffindor team had just completed Quidditch practice. She suddenly remembered her meeting with Angelina.

She ran down to the Quidditch pitch, and straight into the changing rooms. She saw Angelina putting her bra on. " Hey Angelina. I saw you putting your bra on, and I remembered I was having trouble of how to put mine on. Could you help me?" Hermione said. " Sure" said Angelina. Hermione removed her t-shirt, and marveled again at Hermione's perfect breasts. She showed Hermione how to but a bra on properly.

" Hey Hermione, You gotta stop removing your t-shirt in public. And don't do what any boy tells you to. You are just going to hurt yourself. " Angelina said.

" Ok. Thanks for the help."

" Yeah. And now that you are safe from criminals and the like, I'll teach you how to get boys."

"Get boys?"

"Yeah. You know, like, you like a guy, and you get him to ask you out."

"Huh. I've never really felt that way about anyone."

" Trust me. Soon you will."

"OK. So what tips do you have?"

"Well first, wear t-shirts that make your bra slightly visible. Boys love to see that, but can only see it when the get up close, so only people you want will see it."

"Cool"

"Also, when your relationship gets more serious and you start to have sex, make sure to wear cute bras and panties. Boys especially like it if they are matching. But that's for later. You won't be having sex for a while. Anyway, I have to go know."

" Thanks for the help!"

Hermione found Ron and Harry, and they spent the rest of the afternoon on the lake.


	7. Chapter 7

That night, the four girl roommates sat down in a circle as Hermione had instructed them to. " Now, take off your clothing. All of it." Hermione commanded. Like Ron, and Hermione before she had read Chapter 3, they obliviously took off all of their clothes. "Why aren't you taking your clothing off Hermione?" Luna asked.  
Hermione hesitated then decided no harm could be done. Soon, all four girls were completely naked. Hermione observed their bodies, seeing that none of them had developed breasts yet, and only Ginny had hair on her vagina. " Okay, girls, I am conducting an experiment. DO NOT be alarmed by what I do." Hermione said.

She started with Parvati. Parvati's dark Indian body was cool to the touch, and was very smooth. Hermione carefully observed her vagina, identifying the clitoris, vulva, and her outer lips. She began to feel them, taking note of how smooth they were. The inside of the vagina was rough, and ridged.

Hermione did this to all the girls. Ginny's vagina had small bumps all over it, which made it look gross, but the inside of her vagina was slightly wet, and Hermione liked the taste of the liquid. Luna's vagina was the best. Her vagina was much bigger than the other girls'. The vagina was smooth on the inside and out, and her juices were even better than Ginny's.

Hermione decided she would use Luna for all further tests requiring a vagina besides her own.

Hermione said, " Okay girls, my tests are done. Thanks for your help!"

The girls fell asleep quickly, so Hermione decided it was time for Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: Masturbation  
**_

_******Masturbation** is the sexual stimulation of one's own genitals, usually to the point of orgasm. The stimulation can be performed using the hands, wands, fingers, everyday objects, or dedicated sex toys._

_**Female masturbation techniques include a woman stroking or rubbing her vagina, especially her clit, with her fingers,. Sometimes one or more fingers may be inserted into the vagina to repeatedly stroke its frontal wall where the G-spot is located. Many women caress their breasts or stimulate a nipple with the free hand and anal stimulation is also enjoyed by some.  
**_

_**Male masturbation techniques are influenced by a number of factors and personal preferences. Some techniques which may work for one individual can be difficult or uncomfortable for most common male masturbation technique is simply to hold the penis with a loose fist and then to move the hand up and down the shaft. This type of stimulation is typically all that is required to achieve orgasm and ejaculation. The speed of the hand motion will vary from person to person, although it is not uncommon for the speed to increase as ejaculation nears and for it to decrease during the ejaculation itself.**_

_**Wands can be used to masturbate as well. For females, the wand can reach deep into the vagina, to stroke her G-spot. For males, a simple spell creates an magical force that moves itself up and down the penis shaft:**_** Masturo pene.**

With that, Hermione dozed off, thinking about how she would conduct masturbation experiments with Luna and Ron.


End file.
